Sweet Lemon Rationalization
by SuzyOnix
Summary: Aku menyakini; aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa, dengan tubuh kurus dan wajah jelek. Tapi, kedatangan pemuda pirang bermata biru itu, seakan menamparku untuk kembali pada realita yang tersembunyi—semua demi kebaikanku. Itu katanya. Kini, tak hanya satu pihak yang menginginkanku—tubuhku lebih tepatnya. Dengan darah, kini kewarasanku diuji!—Uchiha Sasuke/Mpreg!Gore! ON-HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Tittle : Sweet Lemon Rationalization**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, -sedikit- Gore**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), AU! **

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

**.**

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

_Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupanku akan berubah menjadi seperti ini, jauh dari apa yang aku impikan selama ini. Bahkan aku pernah berfikir untuk mencoba lari dari kehidupanku. Namun, itu semua tidak aku lakukan __–__atau mungkin, entahlah. Aku tak begitu paham dengan diriku sendiri._

_Semua berawal ketika …_

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

Seberkas cahaya putih menembus tirai tipis kelambu yang mengelilingi ranjangku. Ada empat tiang kayu setinggi satu setengah meter sebagai penyangga tirai, dengan masing-masing tiang memiliki pola ukiran yang sangat unik dan berbeda jika diperhatikan lebih detail.

Aku menguap kecil ketika kedua kelopak mataku terbuka sempurna, dengan punggung tangan yang sibuk menggosok mata. Tipikal bocah sekali. Entahlah, apa peduliku. Toh, tak akan ada yang melihatku saat ini.

Tok!-Tok!-Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu yang terkesan menggebu membuatku menyernyitkan dahi, bingung. Tak biasanya pelayan membangunkanku seperti ini tiap paginya. Terlebih, setiap paginya mereka tidak hanya mengetuk pintu seperti pagi ini, melainkan dengan panggilan bernada lembut yang berulang ulang. Dengan banyak pertanyaan yang bercokol di benakku, aku segera beranjak dari ranjang.

Aku merasakan sensasi dingin ketika telapak kaki tanpa alasku menapak pada lantai marmer putih bersih yang sekarang aku pijaki. Mencoba menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menyerang telapak kakiku, aku memutuskan segera melangkah menuju pintu kamar tanpa repot mengenakan alas kaki terlebih dahulu.

Seiring dengan langkahku yang makin mendekat pada daun pintu, intensitas ketukan yang kudengar makin keras.

Ceklek!-

"Selamat pagi, permaisuriku…" senyum –ah tidak. Serigaian lebar tercipta dengan jelas di wajah pemuda itu. Ada banyak darah yang melekat pada kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, juga sebagian pada wajah dan rambut pirangnya. Di tangan kanannya, terdapat pedang panjang berlumuran darah yang menjuntai kebawah hingga menyentuh lantai marmer. Dan …apa itu permaisuri?! Demi apapun yang ada didunia, aku ini laki-laki!

Perlu diingat, saat ini zaman modern. Mana ada panggilan khas kerajaan di zaman yang modern saat ini. Mungkin iya jika saat ini zaman kuno.

Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat pemuda yang saat ini berada tepat di depanku. Tenggorokanku seperti tercekat hingga tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun. Aku melangkah mundur menjauhi sosoknya. Sungguh. Perutku terasa mual melihat banyaknya darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

Namun,

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sosoknya kini telah berada tepat disampingku. Sebelah tangan kanannya memeluk pinggangku erat, sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di atas pipi putihku –mengelusnya lembut. Sorot mata birunya memancarkan kehangatan yang tak pernah aku lihat dari mata orang lain. Biasanya, hanya ada tatapan mencemooh yang orang lain tujukan padaku. Aku menahan nafas ketika wajah berkulit tan dan berhiaskan tiga garis layaknya kumis kucing terdapat pada masing-masing pipinya, semakin mendekat ke arahku. Bahkan, aku bisa membau aroma segar dari nafasnya yang menerpa wajahku.

Cup!

Tak butuh waktu untuk memproses kejadian ini, aku tahu bahwa bibir merahnya mengecup lama bibirku. Aku terpaku dengan mata yang membola. Seakan tak peduli dengan ekspresi terkejutku, pemuda itu memindahkan bibirnya untuk mengecup keningku, namun kali ini dua kali lebih lama.

Deg!-Deg!-Deg!

Jantungku berpacu kencang hingga aku merasa jantung ini akan meledak.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan padaku hingga kelopak mataku terasa memberat. Dan di detik berikutnya hanya gelap yang menaungiku.

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

Semua terasa asing ketika aku membuka kelopak mataku.

Sebuah ruangan besar yang didominasi oleh warna orange kemerahan ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan ruang kamarku yang didominasi oleh warna biru. Ruangan ini lebih luas dan…mewah.

Sebuah ranjang besar yang aku tempati saat ini sangatlah nyaman, tak jauh beda dengan ranjang milikku di mansion. Hanya saja, ranjang ini dua kali lipat lebih besar dan tak ada empat tiang dengan kelambu tipis yang mengelilingi.

Namun, aku tak mudah menyukai sesuatu yang asing. Cepat-cepat aku hendak beranjak dari ranjang ini dan mungkin akan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Yeah, jika ada kesempatan.

Sreet-

"Ish! Ittai…" aku merintih kesakitan ketika aku akan menggeser tubuhku untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Seluruh tubuhku terasa remuk, terutama pada bagian bawahku yang luar biasa sakit. Ada apa ini?

Aku menyibak selimut tebal yang saat ini tengah menutupi tubuhku. Dan –jika aku wanita pasti aku akan menjerit layaknya gadis perawan yang akan diperkosa. Tapi, tidak terimakasih. Aku ini laki-laki.

Segera aku menutup kembali selimut yang kupakai lebih rapat. Wajahku memucat seiring dengan detik waktu berlalu. Aku tak memakai sehelai benangpun, benar-benar telanjang bulat layaknya bayi baru lahir!

Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hai minna~

Aku buat cerita baru lhoh…

Gimana reader-san? Ga-Je 'kah?

Ini singkat, dan gak jelas kan?

Uh, Oke. ini cuman jadi Lima Chapter kok -mungkin-

.

Maaf kalo judulnya terkesan rate-M. Ada kata 'Lemon' dalam judul bukan?

Pasti bagi reader yang suka membaca buku tentang psikologi pasti tau artinya deh ^_^

Tapi yang jelas ini bukan fic rate-M.

Karena ini fic rate-T !

.

Bisa juga berubah jadi rate-M jika banyak yang berminat *Nyengir kuda* #Plakkkk

.

Untuk para reader yang menunggu kelanjutan dari fic 'My Name Just Sasuke', masih dalam proses pengetikan. Jadi, sabar ne?

Saya ngak hiatus kok. Cuman sedikit pusing mikirin tugas-tugas yang membeludak gara-gara K13.

.

.

Mau dilanjut?

So, Review pleaseeee …

:SuzyOnix:


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Tittle : Sweet Lemon Rationalization**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, -sedikit- Gore**

**Pair : Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), AU! **

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya, maaf kalo fic ini makin lama makin Ga-Je, soalnya Suzy Cuma author ababil. Ini hanya untuk menyumbangkan imajinasi fan saya terhadap Pair NaruSasu saja, dan juga sebagai latihan untuk menjadi penulis yang handal :-) . Yah~ walaupun pada kenyataannya tulisan Suzy tetep jadi jelek. **

**Sekali lagi, **

**Gomen, ne?**

**.**

**Arigato buat kalian semua yang mau mereview , me-fav n me-foll fic SLR ini :-) :-) **

**Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

.

_Aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupanku akan berubah menjadi seperti ini, jauh dari apa yang aku impikan selama ini. Bahkan aku pernah berfikir untuk mencoba lari dari kehidupanku. Namun, itu semua tidak aku lakukan __–__atau mungkin, entahlah. Aku tak begitu paham dengan diriku sendiri._

_Semua berawal ketika …_

.

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

.

.

Aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa kali, meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa yang kualami saat ini adalah kenyataan.

Saat pandanganku menangkap sebuah cermin besar tak jauh dari ranjang, dengan selimut tebal yang melilit tubuhku hingga dada, aku segera menuju kesana –menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku ketika aku kembali memaksa untuk bergerak.

Ketika aku telah berada di depan sebuah cermin besar di meja rias, aku merenggangkan selimut yang kulilit pada tubuhku hingga sebatas pinggang. Banyak tanda merah hingga keunguan tersebar di seluruh tubuhku. Sangat kontras dengan warna kulitku yang putih pucat. Bukan hanya itu saja. Saat aku lebih mendekatkan diri pada cermin untuk mengamati wajahku, aku hampir saja tak mengenali diriku sendiri.

Kedua bola mataku yang dulunya kecil dan berwarna hitam keruh kini menjadi bulat besar, terlihat begitu bercayaha dan berkaca-kaca. Kulit wajah putih pucatku kini terlihat merona merah bagaikan blus on. Bibir tipisku merekah dengan warna merah yang sangat menggoda.

Entah sadar atau tidak, yang pasti tangan kananku kini membelai pipi tembamku yang merona merah. Lebih halus dari biasanya. Aku bahkan akan mengira diriku perempuan jika saja aku tak ingat bahwa aku memiliki benda kebanggaan milik laki-laki pada umumnya.

Tapi –tunggu!

Apa ini?

Aku meraba sebuah tanda spiral berwarna hitam yang amat kecil tersemat di bawah ekor mata sebelah kanan. Seingatku, aku tak pernah memiliki tanda seperti ini sebelumnya.

Greb!

Aku sedikit tersentak disaat ada sepasang lengan kekar yang melingkar erat di pinggulku, di atas permukaan selimut tebal yang tengah aku pakai sebatas pinggang. Ingin aku menarik selimut ini keatas agar dapat menutupi tubuh penuh bercak merah ini, setidaknya sebatas dada. Namun apa daya, lengan yang melingkar dipinggulku makin mengerat.

Dari mana ia datang? Aku benar-benar tak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Sudah bangun, dear…" suara baritone merdu menyapa indera pendengaran sebelah kiriku. Kepala dengan surai emas itu menyeruak masuk ke perpotongan leherku, mengendusnya dan mengecupinya. "Kau wangi sayang, " lagi, suara itu seakan menggelitik perutku. Rasanya ada berjuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutku. Apalagi ketika sosoknya memanggil diriku dengan sebutan sayang, membuat wajahku memanas.

Ya. pemilik dari suara ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemuda yang terakhir aku yakini, kulihat sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri.

"Lihatlah ke cermin," ia menginterupsi pikiranku, membuatku menolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya. Mata biru itu menatapku lurus. Penuh kehangatan dan…cinta?

Aku memandangnya bingung. Sedikit tak yakin dengan apa yang aku dengar dari celah bibirnya. Ia berdecak sekali. Tangan kanannya memegang daguku dari arah depan, dan menolehkannya kearah cermin. "Lihatlah," kali ini aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Tangan yang semula memegangi daguku kini mengelus pipiku dengan lembut. "Kau cantik," bisiknya tepat pada daun telingaku. Ia menghembuskan nafas segarnya pada daun telingaku, membuatku bergidik karena geli.

Aku memandangi diriku yang setengah telanjang dengan mata hitamku di depan cermin besar ini. Menelusuri tubuhku yang kini telah berbeda dari sebelumnya. Sedikit berisi dari hari sebelumnya. Bahkan ada lekukan dengan kurva sempurna di pinggulku. Jujur, bentuk tubuhku sebelum aku memuka mata saat ini adalah kurus kering. Ditambah dengan tinggi tubuhku yang tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan laki-laki pada umumnya, yaitu seratus enam puluh lima centimeter, membuatku mendapat julukan pendek-tirus ketika mereka sering membully-ku di sekolah. Tentu tak heran jika ada panggilan tirus, karena pada dasarnya kedua pipiku sangat tirus.

Tapi –lupakan tirus pada saat ini. Sekarang pipi tirusku berubah menjadi pipi tembam dengan rona merah yang menakjubkan.

"Aku ini tampan," dengusku kesal, mengoreksi perkataanya. Ia terkekeh kecil mendengar jawabanku, dengan dagu lancipnya yang disandarkan pada bahuku yang penuh tanda merah.

"Tidak. Kau itu cantik, dear. Sangat cantik," pujinya dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang. Posisi kami yang berada di depan cermin membuatku bisa melihatnya.

Aku tak berkata lagi. Sejujurnya, aku tak bisa menyangkal jika perkataanya memang benar. Hanya saja aku merasa malu. Aku ini laki-laki, mana mungkin cantik. Kalau tampan mungkin iya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ia bertanya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Baik," jawabku singkat.

"Benarkah?" alis pirangnya berkerut bingung. "Kau tak merasa takut padaku?" Benar. Apa aku takut padanya? Entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Seharusnya, aku melepas dekapan eratnya. Lalu memampar atau memukulnya hingga babak belur karena telah berani memelukku. Berani sekali orang asing ini memperlakukanku seperti ini. Tapi aku tak melakukannya. Aku hanya diam dan anehnya, aku malahan merespon tindakannya. Dengan mengelus lengan kekarnya yang masih melingkar di pinggulku. Bukankah itu respon yang, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa aku menyetujui dan menyukai tindakannya?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Menyatakan bahwa aku tidak takut sedikitpun padanya. "Entahlah," suaraku terdengar pasrah. "Yang jelas aku merasa nyaman," aku mengendikkan bahuku seraya membuang muka, enggan memperlihatkan wajahku yang terasa memanas setelah mengucapkan kata demikian.

Kembali ia terkekeh pelan. "Kau manis," katanya seraya mengecup pipi tembamku.

"Hey!" akau berseru kesal karena ia mengatai aku manis, menimbulkan kekehannya semakin keras.

"Sejujurnya, tubuhku terasa remuk," ujarku ketika kekehannya sedikit mereda. Aku melihatnya tertawa gugup dan terlihat sekali dirinya sedang salah tingkah.

"Well,"ia menatapku dari pantulan cermin. "Semalam aku juga keterlaluan," jawabnya. Wajah tampannya menunjukkan rasa bersalah.

"Eh, semalam? Kenapa aku tak ingat?"

"A-"

"Siapa namamu?" aku terlebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. Mata hitamku menatapnya dengan pandangan menuntut. Ia bahkan sudah berani memelukku tanpa izin, dan parahnya aku tak tahu namanya.

"Kau lupa?" ia menjawab dengan pertanyaan. Aku mengerutkan kening, bingung. Apa ingatan tentang semalam menjawab semua pertanyaanku. Kenapa disaat seperti ini aku jadi pelupa. Kemana daya ingatku yang melebihi rata-rata?

"Bahkan kau menyebut namaku tiap detik sekali. Jahat sekali kau melupakan namaku begitu saja," ekspresi pura-pura ngambeknya ku balas dengan delikan tajam, tak terima dipanggil dengan embel-embel chan.

Aku berfikir keras. Mencari-cari ingatan tentang kejadian semalam yang mungkin terselip di salah satu sel otak jeniusku.

Bangun pagi –senja sore –panas –ahh! Aku tak berani melanjutkannya!

Blush!

Seluruh tubuhku memanas ketika aku mengingatnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku berbalik dan menyembunyikan wajahku yang mungkin merona hebat di dada bidangnya, menimbulkan kekehan keras darinya.

Bayangan tentang dirinya yang tengah mencumbuku berputar ulang di memoriku. Membuat bibir merah merekahku yang tak henti menyebut namanya. Memberiku kenikmatan yang tak pernah kurasakan. Terbang mengawang hingga aku bisa melihat sejuta bintang. Meledak hingga warna putih yang bisa kulihat.

Naruto. Namikaze Naruto.

A –astaga!

I heve sex with him tonight! And I still seventeen years old!

Aku laki-laki, dan berhubungan badan dengan laki-laki.

Ga –gay!

o.0 Sweet Lemon rationalization 0.o

"Makanlah," ujarnya Naruto kepadaku. Dirinya duduk disampingku, dan dihadapanku kini terdapat hidangan bermacam-macam yang terlihat menggiurkan. Membuat perutku berbunyi karena tak sabar ingin diisi. Sejak kemarin aku membuka mata dan tak sadarkan diri karena perbuatan Naruto, entah-bagaiman-caranya. Aku terbangun saat senja dan aku hanya makan semangkuk sup tomat buatannya –katanya.

Entah bagaimana awalnya, aku begitu terhanyut dalam belaian lembutnya hingga melupakan fakta bahwa diriku laki-laki, dan disetubuhi oleh laki-laki, walaupun pada kenyataannya kami mempunyai banyak perbedaan disana-sini. Entahlah, aku tak begitu mengerti dengan diriku, yang seolah menurut apa saja yang ia perbuat dan ia inginkan. Aku merasakan sebuah ikatan tak kasat mata yang menghubungkanku dengannya. Aku merasa begitu bahagia telah bertemu dengannya. Semua beban tentang bullyan disekolah meluap begitu saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang akupun melahap hidangan yang tersaji didepanku.

"Enak?" suara Naruto membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia sedang menatapku dan aku yakin ada kilatan humor di sorot matanya.

Aku mengangguk antusias. "Ayo makan bersamaku," ajakku. Akupun menyodorkan sepotong daging kecil yang baru saja aku potong menggunakan pisau makan, hendak menyuapinya. Namun ia menggeleng pelan, menolak makananku untuk masuk dalam mulutnya.

"Aku sudah lebih dulu. Kau saja yang makan, aku masih kenyang" tolaknya secara halus, membuatku sedikit merenggut.

Mencoba menghiraukan tatapan matanya yang selalu tertuju padaku, akupun melanjutkan makanku hingga aku merasa perutku sangat penuh.

"Sepi sekali. Dimana keluargamu?" aku bertanya seraya menoleh kesana-kemari. mencoba mencari seseorang yang mungkin keluarga Naruto. Bukannya para pelayan dengan pakaian khas butler dan maid yang selalu kutemui semenjak aku digendong Naruto menuju ke ruang makan yang besar ini dengan gaya bridal style.

"Mereka ada urusan," jawabnya. "Hanya ada aku dirumah ini,"

"Oh," sahutku.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga, dimana kedua orang tuaku dan aniki saat ini?

"Naruto," panggilku.

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu dimana… orang tuaku dan aniki ?" tanyaku dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

Ia diam sejenak. Tatapannya menerawang jauh. "Mereka sedang bersama kedua orang tuaku,"

"Keluarga kita saling kenal?" heranku.

"Tentu. Itulah sebabnya mereka mengutusku untuk menyelamatkanmu dari mansion yang sejak kemarin malam telah dikuasai oleh yakuza," paparnya. Aku tak salah dengar? Tou-san dan kaa-san menyuruh seseorang untuk menyelamatkanku? Apakah aku sekarang bermimpi. Kedua orang tuaku bahkan tak pernah memperhatikanku. Mereka gila kerja. Hingga tak ada waktu untuk mengurusi putra bungsunya yang menderita karena ulah mereka. Adanya kabar bahwa tou-sanku yang terlibat skandal dengan seorang pelajar mahasiswi membuat bullyanku disekolah semakin serius pada akhir-akhir ini. Dicemooh bahkan dipukul selalu aku dapatkan ketika aku tengah mencari ilmu. Ditambah kabar buruk tentang perusahaan tou-san yang terancam gulung tikar membuatku dipandang hina hingga seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Yakuza?" aku membeo tak mengerti.

"Hm," gumamnya dengan anggukan. "Organisasi hitam yang ada di jepang kini mengincar keluargamu. Tou-sanmu menolak bekerja sama dengan perusahaan lain, sehingga membuat pemimpin perusahaan yang ditolak tou-sanmu marah. Dia membuat perjanjian dengan pimpinan yakuza dan menugaskan mereka untuk menghancurkan keluargamu," paparnya.

Aku tak sanggup berkata. Mungkinkah skandal yang melibatkan tou-san adalah ulah para yakuza ?

.

.

TBC

.

.

Terimakasih buat para reader yang Me-reviuw fic ini #Hug erat satu-persatu

.

.

Mau dilanjut?

So, Review pleaseeee …

.

.

.

:SuzyOnix:


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Big thanks buat para **_**reader yang mereview fic **_**Suzy yang satu ini :***

**Terimakasih kepada Tomoyo to Kudo yang sudah mengingatkan saya akan kesalahan saya dalam penulisan –embel2 chan milik Sasuke– di chap 2 kemarin. Gomen, ne. Suzy mungkin ngelantur, karena Suzy nyuri waktu tidur buat bisa nge-tik fic2 milik Suzy ^_^**

**Saya baca ulang, ternyata suffix chan memang ngak ada kok. Naruto cuman manggil Sasuke dengan sebutan 'dear n sayang'. **

**.**

**Setelah baca jangan lupa review, ne?**

**Happy reading ^_^**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Tittle : Sweet Lemon Rationalization**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), AU! **

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

* * *

**.**

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

**.**

Sasuke tak tahu akan dibawa kemana oleh Naruto. Ketika ia bertanya, Naruto hanya mengatakan bahwa mereka akan ke suatu tempat entah-apa-itu.

Sasuke memandang keluar melewati jendela mobil dalam diam. Mobil yang ia kendarai dengan kecepatan sedang membuat bangunan ataupun pohon yang mereka lewati nampak seperti bergerak cepat.

Ini bukanlah kawasan rumahnya, Sasuke yakin itu.

Sebelumnya, ketika ia merasa bosan karena ditinggal sendiri dirumah oleh tou-san dan kaa-sannya yang sibuk bekerja, Sasuke selalu berjalan-jalan sebagai pilihan pengusir bosan. Walaupun pada akhirnya tak jarang ia harus pulang dengan wajah masam karena teman-teman sekolah yang melihatnya membully dirinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, dear?" suara baritone merdu, yang entah sejak kapan sangat disukai Sasuke, menggema dalam mobil yang mereka kendarai –lebih tepatnya Naruto, karena dirinya yang menyetir. Sasuke tetap bergeming memandang keluar.

Naruto melirik Sasuke melalui ekor matanya. Ia tahu, ada kalanya ketika Sasuke sedang diam tak bersuara, Sasuke pasti melamun. Dari raut wajah sedih Sasuke, Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke sedang melamunkan kehidupannya disekolah.

"Jangan dipikirkan lagi, Sasuke." Naruto kembali berkata, namun pandangannya masih lurus menatap lintasan. Dadanya terasa nyeri ketika Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah seperti itu. Ia merasa dirinya sangat rendah karena tak bisa membantu Sasuke disaat Sasuke dibully sekian banyak teman sekolahnya. Ya, Naruto tahu itu semua. Namun ia hanya diam seraya mengamatinya dari jauh. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Semua akan menjadi kacau jika dirinya datang dan membantunya seperti pahlawan kesiangan.

Sasuke berguman tak jelas, namun arah pandangnya tetap keluar jendela. Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya dibully karena jelek. tapi, ada satu perkataan salah satu dari mereka –yang membully Sasuke– membuat dirinya tak yakin apakah itu ditujukan untuk rupa jeleknya.

.

* * *

.

_Aku menatap mereka yang kini tengah memojokkanku di bawah pohon besar di taman belakang sekolah._

"_Heh!" suara salah satu dari lima anak itu mencibir kepadaku. "Dasar buruk rupa!"_

_Lagi. Mereka tak melakukan ini hanya sekali padaku. _

"_Dasar anak tukang selingkuh!" anak yang lain itu menimpali, membuatku terdiam._

_Ya, aku memang mendengar jika tou-sanku tengah membuat skandal dengan salah seorang mahasiswi. Tapi, sungguh! Aku sama sekali tak mempercayainya. Sekejam-kejamnya tou-sanku meninggalkanku dirumah demi mengurusi bisnisnya, aku yakin tou-san tak mungkin menghianati kaa-san. Tou-san cinta kaa-san. Begitupun sebaliknya. _

_Lagipula, tak ada bukti nyata sekedar selembar foto. Semua hanya abu-abu, terdengar namun tak nampak. Mana mungkin aku percaya?!_

"_**Pengambil hak orang, sebaiknya kau enyah! Mati saja sekalian!" **__suara dingin itu mengalun dengan kejam di telingaku. Pengambil hak orang? Apa maksut dari perkataan mereka? _

_Aku mendongak menatap wajah mereka satu-persatu. "Pengambil hak?" tanyaku dengan bingung._

_Mereka tersentak sepersekian detik. Kenapa?_

"_A –ayo pergi!" _

_Merekapun pergi meninggalkanku dalam sejuta pertanyaan yang bercokol di hatiku._

_._

* * *

_._

Kejadian tiga minggu yang lalu teringat lagi dibenak Sasuke. Haah. Sasuke menghela nafas bingung. Ia telah mencari-cari jawaban selam ini, namun selalu gagal. Ia dengan seluruh keberaniannya pun untuk mendatangi mereka dan bertanya maksud dari perkataan mereka saja berujung sia-sia. Hanya tatapan menghina yang mereka berikan, seolah Sasuke adalah mahluk paling rendah di muka bumi ini yang patut dimusnahkan.

"Sasuke, kau tahu penyebab kau dibully?"

Suara Naruto membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian padanya, menuai senyum tulus dari Naruto. Wajah Sasuke terasa panas hanya dengan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum menawan.

"Karena aku jelek?" Sasuke bertanya sesuai dengan apa yang ia pikirkan selam ini.

Naruto menggeleng. "Sebenarnya bukan. Namun itu juga msuk kategori." Ia mendengus lucu. "Asal kau tahu, Sasu-sayang. Dirimu itu cantik, dari dulu hingga sekarang dan selamanya."

Cantik dari dulu? Apakah Naruto sedang melucu? Pikir Sasuke. Kalaupun ada, aku itu tampan! Sasuke kuekuh dalam hati.

"Alasan yang lain?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sasuke menggeleng polos, tetap menatap Naruto dengan wajah manisnya yang masih memerah. "Itu karena tanah yang kalian tinggali saat ini, Sasuke." Naruto menjawab tenang dengan mata yang kembali fokus pada jalanan yang nampak ramai.

"Tanah?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, pertanda bingung.

Naruto menggeram tertahan ketika melirik Sasuke dengan pose yang menurutnya sangat –manis dan menggemaskan, dari ekor matanya. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang Sasuke dan melakukan ritual 'ayo-buat-anak'(?).

"Ya, dear. Tanah tempat berdirinya rumah keluarga Uchiha saat ini, yang telah dibangun semenjak zaman Uchiha Madara." Jawab Naruto berusaha tenang.

Uchiha Madara, kakek buyut Sasuke. "Bukankah itu sudah hampir seratus tahun yang lalu?"

"Memang benar."

"Lalu apa hubungannya Uchiha Madara dengan tanah tempat kediaman Uchiha berdiri?"

"Dahulu, tanah itu merupakan makam para nenek moyang dari berbagai klan yang menempati daerah tersebut. Uchiha Madara pada saat itu ialah orang yang berpengaruh, karena kekuasaannya dan kekayaannya yang melimpah.

Beliau yang pada saat itu masih belum memiliki rumah tetap berencana membeli sebuah tanah untuk dijadika rumah tetap miliknya."

O-oh, Sasuke mulai paham dengan penjelasan Naruto. Jangan bilang jika–

"Uchiha Madara membeli tanah tersebut. Walaupun ditentang dan ditolak oleh keluarga para makam, tetapi pemerintah tetap menyetujuinya karena dibeli dengan harga selangit. Para keluarga mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena pada saat itu tahah tersebut masihlah milik pemerintah.

Itulah sebabnya mereka membullymu, dear. Mereka rata-rata adalah keturunan dari nenek moyang para klan yang dulunya menempati makam tersebut." Naruto menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia dengan sukses telah memberitahukan rahasia ini kepada Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke telah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui ini.

Tapi, Naruto tak memberitahukan semua rahasia. Masih belum untuk saat ini.

Sasuke diam. Kenyataan ini sungguh mengejutkan baginya.

Naruto menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke dan menangkup kedua pipi tembam Sasuke dengan tangan kekarnya. "Dengar, Sasu-sayang," Naruto dengan menatap bola mata hitam berkaca-kaca didepannya dengan lembut. "Inilah satu-satunya alasan tou-san dan kaa-sanmu yang meninggalkanmu demi pekerjaan bisnisnya. Mereka bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membeli tanah baru dan membangun kembali kediaman Uchiha yang sama persis dengan saat ini." Naruto mengecup bibir mungil Sasuke yang berwarna merah alami.

Sasuke mengerjab lucu, terlalu bingung. Karena perkataan Naruto atau perlakuan Naruto yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba?

"Orang tuamu sangat bijak– " Naruto mengecup lagi, singkat. " –mereka akan menggusur kediaman Uchiha saat ini agar bisa kembali menjadi makam di daerah tersebut. Padahal mereka tahu, bahwa hak milik sah tanah itu atas nama Uchiha yang tertulis di sebuah akta tanah."

Benarkah tou-san dan kaa-sannya tidak mengabikanku selama ini?

Lagi, kecupan mendarat di bibir Sasuke. Namun, kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi. Naruto menghisap atas bawah secara bergantian bibir manis Sasuke yang telah menjadi candu bagi Naruto semenjak kemarin.

"Mmhhnn~ " satu erangan lolos dari celah bibir Sasuke yang terbuka.

Naruto sama sekali belum puas. Bahkan setelah dirinya 'memakan' Sasuke habis-habisan semalam, rasanya ia masih sangat lapar. Yah, lapar akan kerinduan pada cinta sejatinya. Pasangan yang telah ia tunggu selama lima belas tahun ini membuatnya dimabuk rindu yang sangat dalam. Berkali-kali ia menahan diri untuk tidak datang dan menemui Sasuke, mengucapkan sepatah kata akan kerinduaannya yang semakin memuncak. Rasa cintanya yang bertambah besar setiap harinya.

Hanya memandang dari jarak jauh. Bukankah itu sangat menyiksa perasaan?

Bibirnya turun perlahan menuju leher jenjang Sasuke, memberikan hisapan keras pada satu titik sensitive yang sangat Naruto hafal, menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari Sasuke.

Kepala Sasuke mendongak, memberika akses lebih jauh agar Naruto semakin mengeksplor leher jenjangnya yang masih dipenuhi tanda merah keunguan akibat ulah tunangannya sebelumnya.

Ya. Naruto berkata bahwa dirinya adalah tunangan Sasuke. Saat Sasuke akan bertanya lebih jauh di tadi pagi, hanya senyuman yang Naruto berikan dan ciuman panas diantara keduanya.

Awalnya Sasuke tak terima. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang seorang laki-laki, ditunangkan dengan seorang yang laki-laki juga. Namun, mengingat jika dirinya telah berbuat sangat jauh dengan Naruto, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Toh, Naruto tak buruk. Justru sebaliknya, Sasuke sepertinya mulai menyukai Naruto.

Sikap lembut Naruto terhadapnya membuat desiran aneh yang memenuhi dadanya, menyesakkannya. Hal tersebut memang masih terlalu awal untuk dia menyebutnya cinta. Tapi apa mau dikata. Bukankan cinta memang tumbuh tanpa keinginan?

.

.

* * *

TBC!

* * *

.

.

Maaf, Cuma segini dulu ya. Ini Suzy baru ngetik, udah malem soalnya. Suzy ngantuk, mau tidur.

Suzy nulis ini demi para reader baik hati yang telah bersedia mereview ini fic. Padahal, psst- besok(Nanti) Suzy ada ulangan Matematika wajib tentang limit fungsi.

.

Buat yang tanya Mpreg, Suzy katakan jika ini akan Mpreg kok. Tapi belum sekarang. Kan 'semua rahasia' dan 'misteri Yakuza' belum ke-ungkap. #Nyengir

.

Dan juga bakalan ada pengelompokan mahluk di dunia. Sekedar bocoran, di fic ini akan ada 5 pembagian mahluk, dan akan dijelaskan sekalian di chap depan(?)

.

Tinggalkan jejak ya?

.

SuzyOnix

Rabu, 8 April 2015

01.35 Am


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Tittle : Sweet Lemon Rationalization**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), AU! **

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

**.**

.

.

DOR—! DOR—!

Suara tembakan yang berasal entah dari mana, sukses menghentikan lumatan yang Naruto berikan pada bibir mungil milik tunangannya—Sasuke. Dari posisi tubuhnya saat ini, yaitu sedikit condong kesamping sehingga tubuhnya dengan tubuh mungil didepannya bersinggunggan, Naruto bisa merasakan jika tubuh mungil itu tersentak kaget.

Netra birunya memandang kesegala arah dari balik kaca mobil dengan liar. Jangan katakan kalau—

—Oh!

Sebuah moncong senapan laras panjang, yang Naruto lihat dari balik semak di tepi jalan tak jauh didepannya, membuat asumsinya benar. Bukan hanya itu saja. Dari balik bangunan disisi kanan-kiri jalan yang Naruto gunakan untuk menepikan mobilnya, Naruto bisa melihat ada banyak gerombolan tikus sampah yang bersembunyi di balik bayang bangunan, menggunakan netra birunya yang memiliki ketajaman tidak manusiawi.

_Tidak salah lagi. Ini pasti ulah anjing sialan itu_. Batin Naruto dengan wajah serius.

"Na—Naru?" cicit Sasuke dengan nafas tercekat. Tanpa dia sadari, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Sasuke pun memperhatikan keadaan yang ada di depannya, dan itu sama sekali tak membantu untuk menenangkan dirinya, kala bola mata hitamnya yang besar melihat segerombolan pria dengan wajah sangar keluar dari balik bangunan.

"Keluarlah brengsek!"

"Hadapi kami secara jantan, sialan!"

"Cih! Dasar sampah tak berguna!"

Teriakan penuh antusiasme dari pria-pria berwajah sangar yang berdiri tak jauh dari mobil yang ditempatinya, membuat pupil hitam Sasuke mengecil penuh ketakutan.

"Sasuke," Naruto memanggilnya dengan nada suara tenang. "Kau tenang, oke? Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ketika Sasuke menoleh, dirinya dengan jelas melihat senyum keyakinan dari Naruto. Jika bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini, Sasuke sangat yakin, dirinya pasti telah merasakan wajahnya memanas karena senyum yang kelewat tampan itu. Tapi, tidak terimakasih. Kali ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tenggelam dalam atsmosfer penuh romansa. Ini situasi sulit.

"Kau hanya perlu menutup mata dan telinga." Naruto berkata lagi ketika Sasuke hendak menyuarakan fikirannya. Mau tak mau, kalimat dengan nada lembut itu membuat Sasuke mengganggukkan kepala. "Nah, berikan aku waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyingkirkan mereka semua." Lagi, Sasuke menemukan dirinya mengangguk oleh perkataan Naruto.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada datar disaat dirinya telah berada di luar mobil. Netra birunya memandang kumpulan orang didepannya tanpa ekspresi.

Salah seorang pria dengan tubuh kelewat kekar dan wajah sangar, menyerigai senang. Ditangannya, ia membawa sebuah batangan besi berdiameter cukup besar dengan panjang yang melebihi satu meter. Pria itu menggunakan sebuah kalung rantai dengan ukuran besar, tak lupa juga banyak tato yang menghias tubuh penuh luka milik pria itu, membuatnya terlihat sangat… bengis dan kejam.

Dengan memandang sekali, Naruto dengan mudah mengetahui bahwa pria itu adalah pimpinan geng-atau-apalah dari kumpulan pria-pria dihadapannya.

Salah satu alis tebal pria itu terangkat sinis. "Keinginan kami, hmm?" pria itu bertanya dengan nada main-main.

"Uchiha Sasuke—tentu saja! Berikan dia pada kami!" pria lain dengan tubuh tak kalah kekar menjawab dengan penuh semangat masa muda. Ekor mata pria itu melirik dengan penuh minat dari balik bahu lebar Naruto, tepat dimana sosok Sasuke berada.

Semua gerombolan pria itu berjumlah tujuh belas, dan masing-masing dari mereka mendekat selangkah demi selangkah dalam kurun detik tertentu.

Naruto masih bergeming ditempatnya. Ia memandang mereka dengan pandangan datar. Namun dibalik itu, netra birunya—lebih tepatnya, menggelap perlahan-lahan, hingga warna merah menggantikan warna biru jernihnya. "Ada urusan apa, kalian para tikus sampah, dengan pengantin manisku, hn?" atsmosfer disekelilingnya mulai terasa berat.

Kumpulan pria itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Mereka terkesiap saat bola mata berwarna merah dengan kilat aneh memandang mereka lurus secara bergantian, mengintimidasi. Mereka mulai berbisik penuh dengan rasa ketakutan.

Tapi bukan Naruto, jika vampire bangsawan seperti dirinya tidak dapat mendengar bisikan mahluk berjiwa sampah dihadapannya. Cih! Jangan bercanda. Bahkan suara kepakan sayap mungil sang lebah dikejauhan pun Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan jernih, sangat jelas.

"Pe—pengan… tin?"

"Bo—bos, dia… dia bukan manusia."

"Dia itu i…iblis!"

Seketika itu pula, wajah mereka yang sebelumnya dihiasi wajah sangat yang penuh keberanian, kini memudar. Menjadi raut penuh kengerian dan memucat.

Naruto memandang mereka dengan sudut bibir yang terangkat, membentuk sebuah serigaian berbahaya.

"I—itu, mungkin saja. Ta—tapi, jika kita tidak bisa membawa Uchiha Sasuke kepada Orochimaru-sama, maka bisa dipastikan kita akan… ma—mati." Sang pemimpin kawanan berujar takut, masih berbisik seperti dengungan serangga.

Mendengar nama Orochimaru disebut, membuat Naruto yakin bahwa kumpulan tikus-tikus ini adalah suruhannya. Orochimaru adalah pimpinan Yakuza, seorang penguasa 'dunia bawah'.

Seperti yang Naruto utarakan pada Sasuke sebelumnya, ayah pengantinnya—Uchiha Fugaku, menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan seseorang. Orang yang ditolak Fugaku itu tidak terima atas penolakan, lantas orang itu menyuruh para Yakuza yang berada dibawah pimpinan Orochimaru, untuk menghancurkan keluarga Uchiha. Seperti berita mengemparkan akhir-akhir ini, dimana tersearnya kabar bahwa Uchiha Fugaku berkencan dengan seorang mahasiswi, dengan kata lain, Uchiha Fugaku selingkuh dari istrinya. Gambaran dirinya yang tengah bermesraan dengan mahasiswi, itu bukanlah Fugaku. Itu hanya rekayasa semata. Bukankah perkembangan teknologi semakin canggih, eh?

"Hey kalian." Naruto berujar tegas, cukup untuk membuat mereka tersadar akan situasi sulit yang tengah dihadapi saat ini. "Pergilah jika kalian ingin hidup."

Mengumpulkan keberanian, pemimpin dari kumpulan orang didepannya melotot geram kea rah Naruto. "Diam, brengsek." Perlahan, keberanian itu muncul kembali dalam keteguhan pria berwajah sangar itu. "Akan kubawa Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini juga. Seraaang!" pria itu menitah anak buahnya. Tak tanggung, keseluruhan dari pria didepannya berlari mendekat dengan langkah-langkah lebar. warna merah membara oleh kobaran semangatpun menggantikan wajah pucat mereka beberapa menit berlalu.

"Hyaaaaa!"

Naruto masih memandang mereka datar. Lalu, Naruto sedikit menoleh kebelakang, dan ia mendapati tubuh mungil Sasuke yang tak kunjung berhenti bergetar karena ketakutan.

_Melihat kondisi Sasuke yang seperti ini, apakah semua akan baik-baik bagi bocah yang masuk dalam kategori melegenda itu, jika aku memperlihatkan kemampuanku secara terang-terangan?_ Batin Naruto ragu.

Sekali lagi, netra birunya melirik tidak penuh arti pada pria yang mengacungkan berbagai senjata tajam pada dirinya.

Jika dibiarkan saja, bukan tidak mungkin jika Sasuke nanti akan terluka. Lebih parah lagi, jika Sasuke sampai berdarah—mengeluarkan darah, bisa dipastikan jika darah pengantin manisnya itu akan lebih 'mengundang' sang mahluk lainnya. Mereka pasti akan sangat senang saat mengetahui bahwa keturunan sang legenda masih hidup.

Sudah cukup untuk satu mahluk yang kini tengah mengincar pengantinnya, miliknya. Naruto tidak akan rela, jika apa yang telah menjadi miliknya semenjak belasan tahun lalu kini harus oleh mahluk lain selain dirinya.

_Setelah ini, aku harap kau tidak akan terkejut, Sasuke. Dan.. aku juga berharap kau tidak akan takut padaku_. Narutopun menguatkan tekatnya. Lagipula, jalanan yang Naruto singgahi ini sangat sepi. Ah, Naruto baru ingat jika jalan yang dilaluinya adalah jalur perbatasan kota Konoha-Oto, yang merupakan kompleks rawan pembunuhan. Maka dari itu, hampir seluruh penghuni kompleks ini telah pindah ke tempat yang lebih aman. Inipun akan lebih aman karena hari mulai berubah seja—menjelang petang.

Tepat ketika salah satu dari pria didepannya ingin menebaskan sebuah pisau pada dirinya, dalam sekejab sosok Naruto telah berganti. Mata itu berubah semerah darah, dan tanda tiga garis tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya, nampak tiga kali lebih kentara dari sebelumnya. Jari kukunya memanjang dan runcing, tak lupa dengan sepasang taring panjang dan tajam yang tumbuh disela-sela bibir merah pucatnya.

Melihat perubahan tak manusiawi pada tubuh lawannya, pria yang memengang pisau hendak menghunusnya ketitik vitalnyapun membelalak lebar. "I… ini ti—tidak mungkin." Pria itu berujar dengan wajah ngeri. Ia ingin mundur dan berencana kabur, namun terhalang karena ia tidak bisa berkutik. Tubuhnya telah condong ke pemuda iblis—menurut pria itu, dan memutar tubuh secara tiba-tiba bukanlah suatu hal baik untuk dilaksanakan. Tulang belakang patah. Atau yang paling sederhana tulang belakang akan mengalami cacat.

"Enyahlah, dasar sampah." Naruto berkata datar.

Sraaaatttt!—crashhh!

"Arghh—!" pria itu menjerit tertahan dengan mata membola tak percaya.

Dalam sekali hentakan tangan, Naruto telah berhasil menyebabkan darah segar keluar dari perut lawannya yang menganga lebar, walaupun itu hanya menggunakan jari-jari kukunya yang tajam. Pria itu ambruk ke jalanan berasapal, darah yang tak henti keluar melalui sobekan di perutnya membentuk genangan darah disekitar tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Ambruknya pria itu, tak luput dari suara jeritan tertahan dari pria lainnya maupun suara indah dari balik bahunya yang saat ini berada dalam mobil.

'God! Jangan dilihat, Sasuke.' Naruto menyuarakan fikirannya dalam hati.

DOR—! DOR—!

bless! bless!

Seketika, suasana yang riuh akan jeritan itu mendadak hening.

Kumpulan pria berwajah sangar dihadapannya mengembangkan serigai kemenangan. Sepasang mata yang mereka miliki memandang tubuh bagian depan pemuda pirang, tepatnya bagian bahu, dengan penuh minat.

"Well.. well, tidak sesulit yang kubayangkan sebelumnya—" Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba menyeruak dari kerumunan. Rambutnya hitam dengan gaya yang sangat rapi, untuk ukurang seorang pemuda. Mata hitam itu berkilat penuh kepuasan. "—Namikaze Naruto." Dikedua tangannya, pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu menenteng sebuah senapan panjang tanpa pantauan.

Dua buah timah panas kini bersarang pada kedua bahu Naruto. Jujur saja, itu sama sekali tidak sakit. Seorang vampire berdarah bangsawan seperti dirinya tidak akan mudah mati dalam kondisi apapun, apalagi merasakan sakit hanya karena ini.

Hanya saja, timah panas yang melesak masuk kedalam dua bahunya, merusak pakaiannya. Kemeja biru tua kesayangannya. Kemeja itu pasti berlubang, dan darah yang keluar dari kulitnya itu merusak serat kain kemejanya.

Naruto sedikit menunduk dan memandang kedua bahunya yang kini penuh dengan darahnya dengan pandangan datar.

Dua detik kemudian, Naruto mengangkat wajah dan menatap lurus mata hitam didepannya. "Shimura Sai, anjing Orochimaru." Naruto berujar datar. Ia sungguh ingin mengakhiri ini semua dengan cepat. Bola mata hitam dan bulat milik Sasukenya yang indah, tidak boleh ternoda oleh pertarungan berdarah ini.

"Oh, aku terharu mendengarnya, Namikaze-sama. Ternyata mahluk rendah sepertiku sangat popular, hingga anda sang bangsawan dunia hitam mengenaliku." Pemuda itu berujar _seduktif_ dengan senyuman 'bersahabat'.

Sedikit menyernyit jijik, Naruto membalas senyum pemuda itu dengan senyuman tak kalah 'bersahabat'. "Yeah. Kau sangat terkenal akan _servise_-mu yang sangat memuaskan, kau tahu. Sangat panas hingga sulit untuk bernafas." Ujar Naruto dengan nada main-main. Kali ini, mungkin menggoda lawannya bukanlah satu hal yang buruk. Serigai keji itu pun terlukis diwajah rupawan sang bangsawan vampire berambut pirang—Namikaze Naruto.

.

TBC!

.

Halo minna~

Ada yang masih ingat dengan fic Suzy yang ini?

#readers:TIDAAKKK!

#Suzy:pundung dipojokan T_T

Well… sebelumnya, terimakasih buat para reader yang mau me-review fic Suzy. Arigatou #bow

Sepertinya, fic ini tidak akan selesai hanya dalam lima chapter. Tapi Suzy berharap fic ini nanti akan berlabel END, tidak lebih dari sepuluh chapter. Rencananya, fic ini akan Suzy update seminggu sekali, sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah menelantarkan fic ini selama berbulan-bulan T_T

Suzy harap reader bisa memaafkan saya. #bow

Seperti yang telah Suzy katakan di chapter sebelumnya, dalam fic ini aka nada lima pembagian mahluk. Dari chapter ini, telah diketahui dua. Yaitu vampire dan manusia. Yang lainnya, mungkin akan dibahas secara mendetail di chapter depan.

Sekali lagi Suzy katakan, fic ini mengandung unsur : **Yaoi/BL, Psychological, Gore, Supernatural, Fantasy, dan Mpreg.**

Bagi pembaca yang kurang berkenan dengan unsur diatas, sebaiknya di chapter selanjutnya tidak perlu membaca. Tapi jika kalian para pecinta pair **Naruto dan Sasuke, **dan berminat dengan unsur diatas, saya harap kalian memberikan apresiasi terhadap karya saya. Mau dilanjut?

SuzyOnix ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Author : SuzyOnix**

**Tittle : Sweet Lemon Rationalization**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural, ****Psychological, Gore, Fantasy.**

**Pair : Naruto X Sasuke**

**Rating : T++ [ For lime(?) and gore(?) ]**

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), AU! Mpreg!**

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

[ Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada para pembaca yang bersedia me-review. Membaca review kalian, membuat saya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini. Sesuai janji, seminggu yang lalu ^_^ ]

**.**

o.0 Sweet Lemon Rationalization 0.o

**.**

.

Previous chapter

"Oh, aku terharu mendengarnya, Namikaze-sama. Ternyata mahluk rendah sepertiku sangat popular, hingga anda sang bangsawan dunia hitam mengenaliku." Pemuda itu berujar _seduktif_ dengan senyuman 'bersahabat'.

Sedikit menyernyit jijik, Naruto membalas senyum pemuda itu dengan senyuman tak kalah 'bersahabat'. "Yeah. Kau sangat terkenal akan _servise_-mu yang sangat memuaskan, kau tahu. Sangat panas hingga sulit untuk bernafas." Ujar Naruto dengan nada main-main. Kali ini, mungkin menggoda lawannya bukanlah satu hal yang buruk. Serigai keji itu pun terlukis diwajah rupawan sang bangsawan vampire berambut pirang—Namikaze Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menatap lawannya dengan pandangan tak suka. Dimatanya, pemuda dengan marga Shimura itu adalah sebuah kotoran yang sudah seharusnya dilenyapkan.

"Serahkan Uchiha Sasuke pada kami, Namikaze-sama." Ujar pemuda bersurai klimis itu. Memang. Sejauh ini,tidak ada yang mengetahui Naruto dengan sebenar-benarnya, bahwa keluarga Namikaze adalah keturunan vampire bangsawan. Yang orang-orang tahu adalah, keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga yang terhormat, dengan kekayaan yang tak terbatas, juga berkelas. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari jika marga Namikaze adalah keturunan vampire bangsawan. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mebgetahui jati diri keluarga Namikaze. "Jika tidak, aku tidak akan segan untuk membunuhmu dengan senapan ini, Namikaze-sama."

Naruto tersenyum miring. Membunuhnya? Cih! Naruto berdecih mendengarnya. Bahkan untuk menyentuh seujung kuku miliknya, pemuda itu tak akan mampu.

Sasuke itu istimewa, dan itu adalah nyata. Bahkan ketika Sasuke telah setengah ia tandai, orang itu masih saja menginginkan Sasukenya. Besar kemungkinan jika kini, tak hanya orang itu yang menginginkan Sasuke. Naruto sangat yakin jika saat ini, banyak pihak yang telah mengendus keberadaan tunangan manisnya. Keadaan Sasuke saat ini masih sangat rawan. Satu-satunya jalan agar mereka berhenti mengejar Sasuke adalah; menandai Sasuke sepenuhnya. Dan Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, akan menuntaskannya malam ini.

Netra biru yang telah berganti ruby kini berkilat. "Membunuhku, hmm? Coba saja kalau bisa." Ujar Naruto tenang. Ia membuka tangannya lebar, seolah siap untuk menerima tembakan timah panas dari senapan panjang yang dicengkeram erat pemuda Shimura itu.

Pemuda itu—Sai, menyerigai lebar, membuat wajah tampannya terlihat sangat menakutkan. Dengan senapan di tangan kanan, Sai membidik dahi Naruto dengan mata telanjang. Tanpa melihat bidikan menggunakan pantauan, Sai sangat yakin jika tembakannya akan berhasil. Dirinya adalah seorang penembak jitu professional, seorang tangan kanan dari Orochimaru sang pemimpin yakuza. Semua orang tahu itu. Kemampuannya memang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

DOR—!

Timah panas itu meluncur membelah udara dengan paksa, dan Naruto melihatnya. Bagaikan gerakan slow motion, timah itu mendekat menuju dahinya. Naruto ingin sekali menghindar, tapi kemudian dirinya teringat jika dibelakangnya adalah mobil tempat Sasuke berada. Jika Naruto menghindar, secara otomatis, timah itu akan menembus kaca depan mobil itu. Kaca pecah, dan pecahan itu pasti akan melukai Sasuke. Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Sebelum benar-benar menembus kepalanya, secepat kilat tangan Naruto menyambar timah itu dengan tangan kosong. Sedetik, Naruto membuka genggaman tangannya dan terlihat jika timah itu terselip diantara sela jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya.

Baik Sai maupun kumpulan pria didepannya melotot tak percaya. Tembakan jitu itu, bisa dipatahkan dengan mudah menggunakan tangan kosong. Dan yang membuat mereka terkejut, hanya dengan dua jari!

"Well… debu ini cukup bahaya, bukan." Naruto berkata dengan nada main-main. Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi sepolos mungkin, mengamati timah itu intens.

Dari kejauhan, Sai bisa melihat jika kuku-kuku jari tangan pemuda berkulit tan itu semakin memanjang. Diujungnya, warna putih susu mempercantik kuku panjang itu, dan—oh! Mungkin tajam juga.

Mereka menahan nafas. Sepasang mata yang mereka miliki bahkan hampir meloncat keluar.

Tangan Naruto yang menahan timah panas, mundur kebelakang secara pelan. Dan secepat laju cahaya, Naruto melemparkan timah panas itu kearah depan.

Sratt!—Jleb!

Pria berumur yang sebelumnya mengacungkan kapak pada Naruto, tumbang dengan bunyi gedebum yang keras. Tak lupa, suara ribut menyertai jatuhnya kapak besi milik pria itu. Pria itu tumbang dengan posisi terlentang, dengan darah segar yang tak henti mengucur dari dahinya. Matanya terbuka lebar, melotot karena kejut yang tak pernah ia prediksi. Hanya butuh waktu tiga detik, lubang mata itu telah terisi penuh dengan darah.

"Ups!" dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Naruto berseru. "Tanganku licin."

Raut wajah para budak Orochimaru menampakkan emosi dalam. Naruto mengakui jika —mungkin saja— mereka sedang amat murka karena perbuatannya yang begitu mudah menghilangkan jiwa rekan kerja mereka.

"Ka—kau!" mereka berseru. _Ha-lucu sekali._ Fikir Naruto. "Seraaaaang!" teriak Sai—bertindak sebagai pemimpin, mengantikan pemimpin sebelumnya yang telah terkapar tak bernyawa.

Belasan pria itu saling berlarian maju, sedangkan sang pemimpin dadakan melangkahkan kakinya mundur, menjauhi arena pertempuran yang tak seimbang. Sai berfikir, akan ada baiknya jika dirinya melakukan penyerangan jarak jauh, dengan senapannya.

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, tubuh Naruto beregerak sesuai insting membunuhnya. Dengan jumlah belasan ini, seharusnya tidak akan menjadi susah baginya. Setidaknya, hanya menggunakan kuku tajamnya sebagai senjatapun, sudah bisa membasmi mereka dengan cepat. Dan Naruto tak akan membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk segera sampai di Mansion keluarganya di Oto, tempat keberadaan keluarganya dan keluarga tunangannya.

Seakan menari, tubuh atletis itu melenggok kesana-kemari mengitari para pria haus darah didepannya. Tak lupa, Naruto juga menyempatkan untuk mengoyak tubuh yang telah dimakan usia menggunakan kukunya.

Srattt!

Satu tebasan dalam itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang nyaring, sangat. Tidak hanya membelah perut salah satu pria itu, tebasan itu juga membuat tubuh pria itu hampir terbelah menjadi dua. Darahpun keluar bagaikan air mancur. Jika saja tulang belakang pria itu putus, maka tubuh pria itu akan benar-benar terbelah menjadi dua. Akibat tebasan yang terlalu kuat itu, sebelumnya ada suara –krak- yang lumayan keras menyertai, dan itu adalah suara tulang belakang yang bengkok. Tubuh bagian atas yang hampir putus itu terbalik seratus sembilan puluh derajat, secara otomatis organ dalam dari tubuh bagian atas itu mendesak keluar akibat gaya gravitasi bumi. Usus yang penuh darah, oragan dalam lain, serta lambung yang pecah bergelantungan penuh tetesan darah. Tida detik, tubuh pria itu goyah dan lekas tumbang dijalanan beraspal dengan suara gedebuk pelan. Matanya melotot ingin melompat keluar, dan celah bibir khas perokok berat tak hentinya mengeluarakan buih-buih darah kental.

Suara-suara yang menyerupai tikus tercekik mengudara, membuat suasana makin riuh.

Hidung Naruto berkedut pelan membau aroma darah segar disekitarnya. Seketika perutnya bergejolak riuh. Tak heran, Naruto memang belum memakan —meminum— apapun semenjak tiga hari yang lalu. Namun pada dasarnya, Naruto itu orang yang suka memilih. Ia tidak akan makan jika tidak suka. Sama seperti saat ini. Walaupun banyak darah tersaji dihadapannya, Naruto tidak akan sudi menjilatnya, apalagi meneguknya. Mereka adalah para pendosa, orang terkutuk yang tak akan segan menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Perlu diketahui, Naruto memang seorang vampire dengan makanan utama darah manusia. Tapi, vampire tidaklah sekejam apa yang biasa ditulis dalam sebuah novel roman picisan maupun dalam film kolosal berdarah. Berfikir seenaknya, dan mengada-ada dengan fantasi liar mereka. Vampire tidak menghisap darah mangsanya hingga kering. Para vampire memiliki sebuah kemampuan khusus yang berguna untuk memotong ingatan si korban. Tidak keseluruhan, para vampire hanya memotong ingatan para mangsanya disaat proses makan berlangsung. Darah yang dihisap memang lumayan banyak, dan itu hanya akan menyebakan sang mangsa mengalami anemia selama beberapa hari.

Tak membuang waktu, langkah Naruto pun menukik kebawah, menghindari tebasan pedang besar yang bertujuan memenggal kepalanya. Masih dengan setengah membungkuk, dengan gerakan gesit tubuh Naruto berputar kebelang. Kemudia Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya kaku, dan kepalanya sukses mengenai lengan pria itu. Terlalu kuat, sangat kuat. Tak bisa dihindari, lengan pria itu patah, disertai suara lengkingan yang memekakkan telinga.

Klangg!

Dalam genggaman tangan putus, pedang itu terjatuh. Dan genggaman pada gagang pedang itu mengendur bepapa detik sebelum terlepas sempurna, tubuh tak bernyawa.

Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga menghabisi nyawa pria didepannya dengan ganas. Menghindar, lalu membunuh telak. Tembakan bertubi-tubi dari Sai juga dia hindari, dan hal itu membuat gerakannya menyerang balik jadi terhambat.

Tapi Naruto bukanlah pribadi yang bisa dianggap remeh. Naruto melawan semua itu. Lagi, hingga tak tersisa.

Naruto bahkan tidak mempedulikan pakaian serta tubuhnya yang kotor akibat terkena cipratan darah dari lawannya.

Suara teriakan, umpatan, dan rintih kesakitan membuat atmosfer di sore itu bertambah berat, sangat menyesakkan.

Tak kurang dari sepuluh menit, belasan lawan telah disapu habis oleh Naruto. Kelakuannya itu tak pelak membuat tubuhnya bermandikan darah. Wajah serta rambut pirangnya pun ikut kena imbasnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Naruto tak peduli itu. Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting yang harus diselesaikannya malam ini.

Kemudian, mata ruby itu bergerak liar. Ia tengah mencari Sai. Dia harus dibunuhnya sekalian. Pemuda itu telah melihat wujudnya terlalu jauh.

Sepasang mata tajam yang nampak ketakutan menatap Naruto dari kejauhan. Dua buah senapan laras panjang pun menodong kearah dirinya siap memuntahkan timah panas.

Dengan langkah ringan, Naruto berjalan mendekat dengan wajah kalemnya.

DOR—! DOR—!

Dua buah tembakan timah panas mengenai tepat pada tulang kering Naruto, menembus celana jeans hitam yang dipakai Naruto dan tertanam didalam.

Jika hanya dengan itu bisa membuat Naruto berhenti mendekatinya, fikiran Sai sepenuhnya salah. Timah panas yang tenggelam dalam kulit Naruto bukanlah apa-apa. Naruto tetap berjalan biasa, tanpa merasa kesakitan sedikitpun.

Terpojok. Itulah gambaran bagi Shimura Sai. "Jangan mendekat!" pemuda itu menggertak dengan ekspresi wajah menahan tangis. "Atau, dengan senang hati aku akan melubangi kepalamu!" Dua senapannya dia acungkan tinggi-tinggi dengan bidikan di kepala Naruto.

Kali ini, Naruto kembali memakai topengnya dalam raut wajah datar yang tak terbaca. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat dan cepat menghampiri Sai.

DOR!

DOR!

Tak tanggung, Sai membuktikan ucapannya. Dua timah panas itu meluncur menggesek udara sore, namun belum sampai mengenai sasaran, kedua timah panas itu ditampik Naruto dengan tangan kosongnya.

Sai makin terpojok. Dengan tangan-tangan gemetar, ia kembali mengarahkan mocong senapan miliknya kepada Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Didalam mobil kategori mewah itu, sayup-sayup terdengar suara bising _air conditioner_ yang menyala. Seorang remaja yang telah berusia tujuh belas tahun semenjak beberapa bulan lalu, meringkuk ke samping dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi indera pendengarannya. Sabuk pengaman telah ia lepaskan sedari Naruto keluar mobil.

Sasuke —nama remaja itu— merasakan kengerian menyergapnya. Perasaan takut menggerogoti tiap jengkal tubuhnya ketika suara-suara mengerikan dari luar ia dengar.

Tanpa melihat pun, Sasuke tahu pasti jika diluar sana banyak pertumpahan darah, pengeksekusian jiwa manusia. Saat itu pula, setitik rasa khawatir mengumpal didadanya. Dan rasa itu semakin membuncah ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar teriakan melengking seperti tikus tercekik.

Teriakan itu seperti pemicu ingatannya yang telah lalu. Bayangan tentang dirinya yang terbangun di sebuah kamar miliknya. Kedatangan seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang, dengan bercak-bercak darah yang melekat pada pakaian, wajah serta surai pirangnya. Memanggilanya dengan sebuatn 'permasuri'. Entah apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, Sasuke tak tahu. Setelahnya Sasuke tak sadarkan diri.

Ketika membuka mata dipagi hari, wajah tampan bersinar adalah yang pertama kali Sasuke lihat. Sasuke saat itu masih tidak mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan pemuda itu. Mereka berkenalan dengan seolah mereka adalah teman akrab yang lama tak jumpa. Setelah makan semangkuk bubur hangat dari suapan tangan terampil pemuda itu, Sasuke diminta untuk beristirahat sejenak. Pemuda itu berkata bahwa semalaman badannya demam dan meriang. Lalu Sasuke menemukan dirinya mengangguk mematuhi. Dan ia tertidur pulas tanpa mimpi.

Sejenak bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk waktu istirahatnya. Pada kenyatannya, Sasuke kembali terbangun ketika matahari hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya, menyinari sisi bumi yang lain.

Déjà vu menyergapnya. Paras tampan kembali Sasuke lihat dengan latar belakang matahari tenggelam, sepenuhnya memerangkap kedua bola mata hitamnya.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya menahan nafas. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, Sasuke tidak bisa mengingat begitu jelas. Matahari telah tenggelam sepenuhnya, dan hanya ada sebuah pencahayaan minim disudut kamar yang membuat atsmosfer bertambah intim.

Jarak terpisahkan, dan sebuah kecupan basah didapatkan secara gamang. Setelahnya… terjadilah. Sebuah hubungan badan antara dirinya dan pemuda itu—Naruto.

Ingatannya tentang malam itu menyalak otak.

Sasuke menemukan dirinya sangat bergairah malam itu. Entah itu hanya nafsu pubertas remaja ataupun ada sesuatu yang lain mendorongnya.

Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari tangan terampil Naruto menggugah sengatan panas dalam tubuhnya. Membangunkan friksi-friksi kenikmatan yang belum pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya. Sasuke ingat dirinya merintih menahan perih disaat satu jari panjang Naruto memasuki lubangnya. Belaian lembut pada pusat gairah tubuhnya, serta kecupan dan lumatan lembut di bibirnya membuat Sasuke merasa rileks. Jari-jari itu semakin bertambah hingga angka tiga. Sasuke menangis.

Tapi itu tidak seberapa. Saat jemari itu ditarik keluar, Sasuke sempat merasa lega. Hanya dua detik, sebelum sesuatu yang lebih besar dan keras, dan—oh! Sangat panjang memasuki lubangnya lagi.

Tidak hanya menangis, Sasuke bahkan menjerit hingga merasa tenggorokannya seperti tercekik. Ia mencakar punggung Naruto secara brutal, berusaha mengeluarkannya namun berujung sia-sia. Sasuke merasa pasokan oksigen dibumi telah raib. Bernafas satu-satu, Sasuke merasakan sapuan lembut telapak tangan yang besar membelai punggungnya yang entah sejak kapan telah polos. Jeda. Naruto tidak bergerak selama beberapa saat. Sebuah lidah merah yang basah menjilat tetesan bening dipelupuk matanya. Sebuah bisikan lembut terngiang di ingatan Sasuke—menenangkannya waktu itu.

Ketika nafasnya mulai teratur kembali, sebuah gerakan penarikan diri Sasuke rasakan dibagian tubuh pusat persatuannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke sempat berfikir itu sudah berakhir, tapi setelah mengetahui bahwa ia menarik hanya untuk menghentak tegas, Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh kata berakhir dari otaknya. Pandangannya buram, dan belum sempat Sasuke berteriak lagi, sebuah bibir penuh membungkamnya.

Hentak.

Hentak

Hentak.

Gerakan pinggul Naruto berirama sangat lambat, namun menghentak spontan dan dalam. Sasuke berfikir jika gerakan Naruto tengah mencari, entah apa itu. Sasuke yakin jika di malam itu, bagian penyatuannya dengan Naruto terluka dan berdarah. Tentu saja, itu yang pertama bagi Sasuke. Tapi sekalipun Naruto tahu, dia tidak akan menghentikannya.

Dalam hentakan ke tujuh, Sasuke mendapati dirinya mengerang dan mendesah keras, membuat cumbuan Naruto pada bibirnya yang telah membengkak merah terlepas. Satu titik dalam tubuhnya ditumbuk kuat oleh kesejatian Naruto yang menghentak lubangnya.

Pandangannya memutih, saliva yang tak terhitung berapa mili tumpah ruah mengaliri dagu menuju lehernya. Lidah basah itu menjilat salivanya dengan lapar. Hentakan yang semula lambat itu bertambah cepat dan makin cepat. Sasuke mendesah tak tertahankan, suara seksinya berbaur dengan suara geraman pelan Naruto, serta suara kedua daging yang bertemu. Sangat eksotis bagi malam pertama sang bungsu Uchiha.

Sasuke sangat menikmatinya, sama sepeti apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

Perut Sasuke bergejolak hebat. Sesuatu dalam tubuhnya mendesak ingin keluar.

Sasuke mengadu pada Naruto kala itu. Tak jauh berbeda dengan seorang bocah yang mengadu pada mamanya karena balonnya pecah. Menangis hebat, pandangan Sasuke mengabur. Hanya kecupan dan jilatan bertubi-tubi yang Sasuke rasakan. Dua hetakan tegas setelahnya, sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar tercapai. Pandangan Sasuke memutih, dan Sasuke merasa ada banyak kunang-kunang mengitari kepalanya. Sasuke berteriak menyebut Naruto dengan suara lantang nan serak. Sasuke mendesah lega lima detik.

Kesejatian Naruto tidak kunjung berhenti. Semakin cepat dan dalam. Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan. Dalam tiga hentakan paling kuat dan dalam, suatu cairan panas dari ujung kesejatian Naruto menyembur kedalam tubuhnya. Naruto menggeram seraya menyebut nama Sasuke dalam, tepat ditelinga Sasuke yang memerah karena suhu. Sasuke mendesah nikmat. Delapan kali semprotan, Sasuke merasakan perut datarnya menggembung.

Dan penyatuan itu kembali berlanjut hingga lubangnya disembur cairan hangat sebanyak tiga kali. Sasuke merasa sangat penuh dan berfikir jika keadaan perutnya saat itu persis seperti wanita yang tengah hamil tiga bulan. Oke—fikiran Sasuke mulai melenceng keluar jauh.

Hal terpenting yang Sasuke ingat adalah; dirinya mendesahkan nama 'Naruto' tiap detik, seolah hanya ada nama itu yang ada dikepalanya. Dan hal termanis yang Sasuke ingat adalah, disaat Naruto mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu' sebelum mengecup keningnya dan merengkuh tubuh polosnya dalam dekapan hangatnya, dibawah selimut tebal. Sebelum bibirnya bisa berucap, rasa kantuk dan lelah yang berlebih menyergapnya, membuatnya hanya bisa bergumam kecil. Dirinya pun terlelap dengan mimpi indah menemaninya.

Saat ini, Sasuke merasakan seluruh tubuhnya memanas hingga dirinya berimajiner ada asap yang mengepul dari kepala serta telinganya. Sasuke mengingatnya secara mendetail, bahkan kelewat detail.

Tunggu—! Sasuke merasa ada yang janggal. Saat pertama kali melihat pemuda itu, sekujur tubuh Naruto penuh akan bercak darah.

Darah.

Merah.

Kali ini otak jeniusnya bekerja lambat.

"_Kau hanya perlu menutup mata dan telinga."_

Kata-kata Naruto terngiang begitu saja. Apakah… apakah Naruto itu seorang—pembunuh?

Apakah hal ini yang menyebabkan Naruto diincar oleh pria berwajah sangar itu. Naruto membunuh rekan kerja mereka, saudara mereka, siapa yang tahu?

Pembunuh.

Tunangannya, yang kelak akan menjadi suaminya, seorang… pembunuh? Haha—lelucon macam apa ini. Orang tua macam apa, yang telah menentukan calon suami 'seorang pembunuh' kepada anaknya?

Apakah orang tuanya sangat jijik kepadanya, hingga mereka menginginkan anaknya menjadi korban kekerasan rumah tangga dan berakhir dibunuh oleh suaminya sendiri? Sekejam itukah orang tuanya selama ini?

Tapi Naruto tidak pernah kasar kepada dirinya. Naruto memperlakukannya selembut sutra. Tidak ada makian, umpatan, maupun pukulan. Tidak ada kekerasan.

Sasuke tertegun sejenak. Suara teriakan dan jeritan diluar sana berubah menjadi samar ditelinganya.

"_Inilah satu-satunya alasan tou-san dan kaa-sanmu yang meninggalkanmu demi pekerjaan bisnisnya. Mereka bekerja keras untuk mengumpulkan uang agar bisa membeli tanah baru dan membangun kembali kediaman Uchiha yang sama persis dengan saat ini."_

Suara lembut Naruto dalam ingatannya berputar tegas.

'Mana?! Kenapa dengan semua ini?! Aku butuh.. kejelasan!'

Naruto seorang pembunuh, menjadi calon suaminya. Benarkah itu?

Sasuke meremat rambutnya kuat-kuat. Kenapa dirnya tidak menyadari itu sejak awal. Bercak darah disekujur tubuh Naruto pada pertemuan pertama mereka, bukankah itu buktinya? Sasuke ingin berteriak saat ini juga.

"Gyah—Mmnnhhhh—!"

Bola mata hitam Sasuke membola karena rasa kejut berlebihan. Keinginannya untuk berteriak sukses teredam. Sebuah sapu tangan bertekstur kasar dengan aroma menusuk indra pembau, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Dengan panik Sasuke menoleh kesamping, dan ia mendapati seorang pemuda matang menyerigai kearahnya. Mata amethyst diwajah pahatan dewa yunani, dibingkai oleh surai coklat gelap nan panjang.

"Hai, sweety~~" katanya dengan nada riang. "Mereka terlalu lama membuatku menunggu, jadi aku bergerak sendiri." Katanya dengan nada dingin. Suasana berubah kaku.

Menegakkan tubuh menjadi duduk, kedua tangan Sasuke mencakari lengan pucat pemuda matang itu, meminta untuk dilepaskan. Matanya melotot tajam pada sang pelaku. Tak membuahkan hasil, ekor mata Sasuke melirik kearah depan dari balik kaca moblil, hanya untuk mendapati sang calon suaminya yang bergerak maju menuju pemuda berambut eboni. Pemuda eboni itu memuntahkan semburan timah panas dari moncong senapannya, tapi Naruto menampiknya tanpa banyak kesulitan. Sasuke memandang horror. Tak hanya itu, tubuh-tubuh bersimbah darah yang telah tak bernyawa membuat Sasuke menampilkan wajah horror dua kali lipat. Ugh! Perut Sasuke bergejolak hebat.

"Nah, Sasuke—" pemuda matang itu berdehem pelan dengan suara yang jauh lebih lembut. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian, tubuhnya masih kaku. Mengetahui jika calon suaminya bertindak tidak manusiawi, sangat mengejutkan dunianya.

Segera tersadar, Sasuke mencoba berteriak menaggil Naruto yang tampak sibuk dengan pemuda berambut eboni itu. Sekuat mungkin Sasuke tidak menjatuhkan pada genagan darah dihadapannya yang membuat dirinya ingin mual seketika. "Mhnnn! Nnnrrt—!" gagal total. Ini gawat! Pandangan Sasuke mulai memberat, dan tenanganya untuk memberontak semakin melemah.

Hal terakhir yang Sasuke dengar adalah;

"—mari buat anak, dan lahirkan keturunanku dengan selamat." Samar-samar, Sasuke bisa melihat serigai super mesum yang membuat pemuda bermata amethyst itu terlihat seperti om-om hidung belang, dan… yak! Persis seperti pedofiiiiil!

Setelahnya, hanya gelap yang membelenggunya.

Pria itu menyerigai penuh kemenangan. Tangan kekarnya yang terdapat bekas merah hasil cakaran Sasuke, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk keluar sepenuhnya dari dalam mobil. "Uchiha Sasuke, kau adalah milikku."

**.**

**.**

Greb!

Tak perlu lagi langkah kaki, Naruto meyergap Sai, tepat mencengkeram kedua lengannya yang memegang senapan. Dua senapan itu terjatuh dari tangan Sai secara reflek.

"Matilah!" Naruto berkata lugas seraya membenamkan kuku-kuku tajamnya pada lengan Sai.

Sai meringis menahan sakit. Kedua mata tajam Sai melihat dari balik bahu Naruto. "Well—" Sai menggantung katilatnya disaat rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi, menjalari tiap sel tubuhnya menjadi jeli. "—Misi berhasi—aw!"

Naruto membenamkan kukunya semakin dalam hingga menembus tangan kekar pemuda itu. Dia menyalurkan racun kedalam aliran darah ditubuh Sai melalui kukunya. "Apa maksudmu." Desis Naruto dengan nada yang masih datar.

Sai menampakkan serigainya. "Sang putri salju diculik pangeran jahat—mungkin?" kata Sai dengan nada penuh permainan.

Sontak, kepala Naruto menoleh kebelakang, tepat dimana mobilnya berada. Seharusnya, Naruto mendapati sesosok raven disana. Duduk ketakutan dengan mata tertutup rapat dan kedua tangan menutupi telinga. Tapu Naruto tidak mendapatinya. Ia hanya menemukan kekosongan. Dan salah satu pintu mobil telah hilang dari tempatnya. Terlempar beberapa meter dari mobil dengan keadaan setengah hancur.

Sialan! Naruto menggeram murka.

"Dimana Sasuke?" desis Naruto dengan aura yang berbahaya. Mata ruby-nya memandang Sai dengan kilatan murka.

Sai meneguk ludah susah payah. Ternyata benar. Naruto memanglah iblis penjelma manusia! "Mana kutahu!" teriak Sasi dengan berani. Tapi setelahnya Sai menyesali tindakannya. Tubuhnya dilempar kebelakang hingga menabrak pohon beberap meter dibelakangnya. Sakit dengan beberapa tulang patah Sai rasakan. Saat reda mulai mengerayapinya, Sai membuka mata.

Pandangan dengan Naruto yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan wajah murka Sai saksikan secara real. "Kau—!"

Krak!

Naruto tanpa belas kasihan menginjak sebelah kaki kanan Sai hingga putus. Darah memuncrat hebat, sedikit memercik ke wajah pucat Sai. Darah mengucur deras bagaikan air mancur. Menggenangi daerah sekitar kaki Sai.

"Gwaaaaarrhhh!" Sai menjerit pilu, memecah suasana tenang sore redup itu. "Kh—!" teriakan Sai tergantikan rintihan menahan nafas.

Naruto mencekik leher Sai dan membenamkan kuku-kuku tajamnya pada leher pucat itu, menyalurkan racun lebih banyak lagi. "Katakan." Naruto mendesis seperti ular.

Sai merasakan darahnya mendidih, serta tubuhnya yang memanas dan membara seperti dipanggang hidup-hidup. "Ti—tidak!" Sai menolak dengan terbata. Sorot matanya menatap ruby canti Naruto dengan nyalang.

Tak tahan dengan kekeras kepalaan Sai, tangan bebas Naruto ditarik menuju wajah pucat Sai yang telah berlumuran darah segar. Tangan itu mengusap rahang tegas Sai secara lembut. "Aku jengah dengan bola mata busukmu, kau tahu." Kata Naruto. tangannya kembali bergerak mengusap kening Sai, kali ini sedikit kasar. "Jadi… tak masalah bukan jika aku menusuknya lalu mencongkelnya untuk makanan rubahku dirumah?" Naruto tersenyum kecil bagaikan malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Tepat ketika bola mata itu mengecil takut, dua buah jari menusuk matanya tanpa ampun.

Crushhh! Craatt!

"GWARRRHHHHH"

Teriakan lagi, melengking tak terkendali. Tangan penuh darah Sai menggapai tangan Naruto agar melepaskan diri, namun tangan lemahnya tak bisa memindahkan dua jari yang masih menancap di matanya bergerak sedikitpun.

"Le—lepas. Ak—aku akan memberi… tahu—mu, di—dimana… Sa—Sasuke, berada." Kata Sai dengan terbata.

"Baiklah." Naruto menyerigai. Ia melepaskan kedua jarinya yang menancap di lubang mata Sai, membuat darah segar langsung mengalir bagaikan suangai kecil di pipi Sai yang penuh darah. Tak lupa, tangannya yang lain mencekik leher pemuda itu juga Naruto tarik.

Naruto mendengus jijik melihat tangannya bagaikan baru dicuci sabun darah.

Sai mendesah lega. Tapi rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya masih kentara. "Dia berada di—"

Tak membuang waktu, Naruto segera melesat menuju tempat itu. Tak dipedulikannya Sai yang masih bernafas walaupun pendek-pendek dibelakang sana. Toh, dalam satu menit kemudian pemuda itu akan mati karena racun yang telah menyebar ditubuh pucatnya.

'Brengsek kau!' dalam hati, Naruto memaki orang itu secara terus menerus. Naruto bersumpah akan akan membunuh orang itu dengan cara paling keji dan menyakitkan!

.

.TBC!.

.

Well, saya harap para pembaca tidak jenuh membaca fic monoton ini.

Dan maaf kalau ada nc yang nyempil. Sungguh, dalam plot yang saya buat, tidak akan ada penjabaran tentang adegan pergulatan dewasa. Saya hanya ingin ini focus pada inti permasalahan cerita dan lekas 'end'. Tapi pada akhirnya adegan itu terjabarkan juga, walaupun saya sudah berusaha membuat yang se-implisit mungkin.

Semoga para pembaca tidak bingung membaca fic ini yang alurnya muter-muter.

Tentang mahluk apa Sasuke sebenarnya, saya akan mengambil istilah di buku novel yang pernah saya baca. Saya ngak pengin buat istilah baru, nanti terlalu alay.

Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan para pembaca. Akhir kata, saya mohon apresiasinya ^_^

SuzyOnix

08 Juli 2015


	6. Chapter 6

Aroma pengap karena ventilasi udara kurang, serta bau anyir darah yang mengambang dalam atmosfer sebuah ruangan itu, membuat jalur penafasan satu-satunya mahluk hidup di dalamnya mengalami gangguan.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Tidak ada setitikpun cahaya yang meneranginya.

Dia mengerang, meringis kesakitan saat merasakan perih dan nyeri pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu ada dimana. Ia terkekang dengan tali temali yang menjerat tubuhnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia buta arah. Dia butuh kebebasan.

Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mewujudkan keinginannya adalah kekasihnya.

Kekasih vampire-nya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto (c) MK**

**Sweet Lemon Rationalization (c) SuzyOnix**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: Kekerasan, Death chara!**

**HANYA UNTUK DEWASA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Suara gerendel pintu yang dibuka, membuat mahluk hidup dalam ruangan buta tersebut menajamkan pendengarannya. Ada suara langkah kaki yang masuk, diikuti dengan gesekan kasar antara sebuah benda dengan lantai bertekstur datar, namun keras dan padat. Itu suara barang yang diseret paksa. Sangat mengerikan.

"Hmph-" erangan itu didengarnya, penuh dengan nada takut.

Ia merasakan pandangannya buta selama beberapa saat, ketika cahaya amat menyilaukan pada akhirnya bisa merangsek masuk melalui celah pintu. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum pintu itu ditutup kembali. Bersama dengan cayaha yang menjauh pergi.

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar semakin tajam dalam pendengarannya, serta suara mengerikan itu. Sebuah suara -klik- didengarnya, yang sedetik kemudian, untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia merasa kembali buta. Ia reflex menutup mata.

Mengerjab beberapa kali, mahluk yang terkekang dalam lilitan tali temali membuka lebar-lebar kelopak mata saljunya. Seketika, sebuah mata violet mengunci pandangannya diseberang sana. Ada sebuah serigai bangga yang menghiasi wajah tampan mahluk itu.

"Halo, Sasu-chan~" suaranya merayu, dibarengi dengan serigai yang makin lebar saat lelaki itu mengetahui dirinya membola ketakutan, terlihat amat menjijikkan dimata hitamnya. "Bukankah mainanku ini sangat cantik, hmm?"

Pemuda ringkih dalam kekangan tali itu-Uchiha Sasuke, memojokkan dirinya pada tembok dingin dibelakang punggungnya, tepat saat mata hitamnya menangkap apa yang ada dalam genggaman tangan bersurai coklat panjang itu.

Seorang wanita, dengan baju terkoyak serta luka sayatan pada tiap jengkal kulit mulusnya, terkeculai dengan wajah ayunya. Darah yang mengalir keluar, membuat wanita itu nampak tengah bermandikan darah segar.

Lakban hitam menutup hampir keseluruhan wajah wanita itu, menutup rapat celah bibirnya. Membuat sang empu hanya bisa mengerang dengan gumaman, serta menjerit dalam kebisuan.

Lelaki itu kembali menyeret tubuh wanita itu semakin mendekat pada jangkauannya.

"Benar-benar cantik, bukan? Ini adalah karya seni tinggi, kau tahu." ujar lelaki itu, setelah menghentikan langkahnya beberapa meter didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan-kiri, menolak mentah-mentah apa yang diucapkan bibir merah lelaki itu.

"Hoo.. kau menolak perkataanku, hmm?" Mata violet itu meyipit tajam, membuat Sasuke semakin menciut ketakutan. Air mata tumpah ruah dari sepasang mata hitam indahnya. "Bagaimana jika mainan ini ku ubah lagi, sehingga kau mau mengakui jika karya merupakan seni yang sangat indah dan-cantik." ia membanting tubuh wanita ringkih itu dihadapannya.

"-khh-" Wanita itu mengerang kesakitan.

Sasuke meronta kuat dari kekangan temali itu. Ia berharap tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya mengendur-walau hanya sedikit saja, supaya ia bisa menggerakkan tangannya dengan bebas. Ia akan melepaskan tali yang mengekang tubuhnya, dan berlari pergi meninggalkan pria gila bermuka psikopat itu.

Langkah pria itu mendekat, lalu berjongkok tepat didepannya. Ia tersenyum, namun Sasuke tahu jika senyuman itu tidak sampai ke mata. Imaji belaka. Sasuke semakin meronta, membuatnya kembali merasakan perih di beberapa kulitnya yang memerah karena tergesek tali bertekstur kasar. "Mau kabur, hmm? Tak akan bisa, sayangku. Sampai kau melahirkan keturunanku, aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja. Jikapun itu telah terjadi, aku tak akan segan membunuhmu, sayang."

Pria itu berkata, yang sama sekali tidak dimengerti oleh Sasuke. Ia memang ingin kabur, tapi apa hubungannya dengan melahirkan keturuannya? Pria itu tidak buta bukan. Walau tubuhnya kecil menyerupai seorang gadis perawan, Sasuke itu laki-laki perj-oh, lupakan itu. Sasuke sudah tidak perjaka.

"Hmph!" Sasuke mengerang keras, berharap dengan begitu pria itu berbaik hati melepas lakban yang membungkam celah bibirnya.

Dan berhasil. Pria itu bergerak melepas lakban hitam, dengan kehati-hatian tinggi.

"Ku-kumohon.. lepaskan aku." rintih Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Pria itu berserigai, lalu tertawa keras hingga terbahak. Suaranya yang berat menggema dalam ruangan kedap suara tersebut. Jemari besar itu mencengkeram dagunya, lalu memajukan wajahnya hingga kedua mata mereka bertatap dalam jarak tidak lebih dari satu per sepuluh meter. "Melepaskanmu, ya?" tawa itu terhenti, terganti dengan serigai merendahkan. "Nanti saja, ya. Setelah kau melahirkan ketujuh anakku."

"A-aku bukan gadis. Nikahi saja wanita lain dan buat anak sebanyak yang kau mau." suaranya menyerupai cicitan binatang yang terbuang.

"Hmm?" Alis coklat pria itu terangkat naik. "Kau itu istimewa." katanya.

"Ti-tidak."

"Ya, Sasuke. Kaulah satu-satunya. Turuti keinginanku, dan aku akan berbaik hati melepaskanmu-jika urusanku sudah selesai. Sekarang mari kita melakukan ritualnya." Dia mendekat, menjilat penuh hasrat leher jenjang Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak-ah, nghh.. Aku adalah ..ng-ah, a-aku. Dan sampai matipun, a-aku tak akan pernah menuruti keinginanmu. Hhh.. ah-!" Sasuke berujar terbata, mencoba untuk tak gentar.

Lidah panas itu berhenti menjilat dan menyedot lehernya. "Jadi kau lebih ingin mati daripada kusetubuhi?"

"Mati saja, sana!" Sasuke mendorong pria itu dengan lutut kakinya yang terikat tali. Pria itu tak siap, kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh terduduk dari posisi jongkoknya. Itu tidak sakit, sungguh.

Tapi pria itu merasa sangat marah. "Sialan, kau, dasar jalang." Ia mengumpat kasar dan bangkit berdiri. Mata violet itu menatap dingin pada Sasuke dibawahnya.

Pria itu ingin sekali mengoyak tubuh ringkih pemuda itu. Mengoyak daging lezat dengan gigi taring tajamnya, menguyah bagaikan buah stroberry segar kesukaan teman seksnya tiap waktu. Tapi itu sangat mustahil-untuk saat ini. Tubuh pemuda itu terlalu penting, untuk mengandung dan melahirkan keturunannya nanti. Bayi-bayi yang nanti akan memiliki keistimewaan sama dengan pengandungnya. Sempurna luar biasa.

Pria itu tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan barang istimewa itu, apalagi merusaknya.

"Tch!"

Pria itu mundur, menghampiri tubuh ringkih wanita itu. Ia Berjongkok dibelakangnya dan menjambak rambutnya dengan sangat kasar. "Jika mati adalah pilihanmu, Sasuke sayang~ aku akan dengan senang hati menunjukkan kematian yang sempurna-dengan tubuh wanita ini sebagai peraganya."

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke terasa berhenti berdetak saat kalimat itu terrucap. Manik hitamnya membola, "A-a..", dan ia tak sanggup hanya untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Ia dapat melihat tangan berbalut kemeja putih polos milik pria itu merogoh saku belakang celana panjang yang dikenakannya. Dari sana, sebuah benda logam yang berkilat karena cahaya, digenggam erat hingga buku-bukunya yang mengandung darah panas memutih.

Satu kali goresan dalam, logam tajam yang dinamai-belati, hampir menyembelih mati.

Mata wanita itu membesar, seakan ingin meloncat keluar. Ia melengguh seperti sapi kurban, diatas altar dengan leher putus berlumur darah segar. Jika saja lakban hitam yang menutup mulutnya tidak ada, pasti ada lidah berbintil yang terjulur dicelah bibirnya.

Darah segar muncrat seperti air terjun dari kerongkongannya, mengotori lantai marmer putih deras hingga sebagian memercik ke wajah Sasuke.

Perut Sasuke bergejolak hebat, seolah ada tali besar tak kasat mata yang melilit perut datarnya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, berharap pemandangan itu tidak pernah dilihatnya. Ia berharap bisa melupakan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Melihat bagaimana seorang manusia yang disembelih secara keji. Sungguh tidak manusiawi.

Dan berapa kalipun Sasuke mencoba menutup matanya, ia tetap tak bisa.

Tangan besar yang berlumur darah pria itu dibawa menuju mulutnya sendiri, yang kemudian dijilat intens oleh sang empu. "Hmm.." ia mendesah nikmat, meresapi bagaimana darah segar itu memanja indera perasanya. "-nikmat."

Bleh.

Tak tanggung, Sasuke tak lagi kuat. Cairan lambungnya mendesak keluar melihat tindakan pria itu. Cairan bening yang kental, keluar begitu saja. Membasahi kain pakaiannya.

Cairan meleleh melewati dagu Sasuke, disertai dengan pandangan sayu minta di-anu.

Pria bersurai coklat dan bermanik violet menjilat bibir bawahnya, merasa sangat lapar. Ia ingin menafsui Sasuke saat ini juga. Tak tahan melihat wajah cantik sempurna milik Sasuke, pria itu melompat maju. "Oh, aku ingin menusukmu saat ini juga, Sasuke sayang~" Seketika telah menubrukkan bibirnya yang berlumur darah pada bibir mungil Sasuke yang berlumur saliva kental. Gigi taring milik pria itu membentur bibir Sasuke, membuat bibirnya terkoyak dan berdarah.

Tangannya terikat, tak bisa menghindar dari sergapan sang predator buas. Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

Namun, tindakannya yang membuka bibir hendak berteriak adalah satu langkah salah. Karena pada detik selanjutnya lidah panas pria itu membobol maju, mengobrak-abrik rongga mulutnya hingga ia merasa perutnya kembali melilit sakit.

Sasuke mengerang jijik diantara tangisnya.

Bleh.

Sekali lagi, cairan lambungnya keluar dengan derasnya. Dirasakannya pria itu memutuskan cumbuannya lalu berdecih kesal.

Namun tampaknya, hal itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi intensitas keinginan pria itu untuk menafsui tubuhnya. Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya karena pria itu melepaskan cumbuannya, hanya untuk merendahkan kepala dan bergantian mencumbu leher dan bahunya.

Gigitan-gigitan kecil-yang pastinya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan nantinya, diberikan oleh pria itu membuat Sasuke mendesah tanpa sadar. Sasuke sungguh merasa jijik ada dirinya sendiri.

Air mata semakin tumpah ruah dari manik indahnya. Dalam batinnya ia bertanya-tanya. Kenapa hidup ini begitu kejam? Sejak kecil ia dijauhi teman karena ia buruk rupa. Sering ditinggal sendirian oleh kesibukan anggota keluarganya masing-masing. Sasuke merasa kesepian. Baru beberapa waktu yang lalu ia sempat merasa senang oleh kehadiran Naruto-walau ia sedikit berbeda, atau jauh berbeda, mungkin? Kini semuanya direnggut oleh pria gila yang tidak dikenalnya. Menggembar-gemborkan tentang keistimewaannya serta keturunan pria itu yang akan dikandung dan dilahirkannya. Dan sekarang, pria itu berkata ingin menyodoknya.

Apa salahnya?

Srak.

Suara robekan kain itu membuat Sasuke tersentak dari fikirannya. Ia melotot pada pria itu yang dengan kejinya merobek baju pemberian dari Naruto.

Pria itu membalas dengan serigai keji.

Ia kembali menunduk hendak mengecap kulit lembut Sasuke di bagian perut, namun terhalang kerena kedua tangan Sasuke diikat satu didepan perutnya.

Lagi, pria itu mengumpat kesal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berdecih kesal saat para binatang itu menyerangnya dari segala sisi.

Menghindar, melompat lalu menyayat.

Hal yang dilakukannya kepada shapeshifter dengan bentuk serigala mereka.

Mereka telah dibunuh Naruto tanpa terkecuali. Akan tetapi banyaknya para mahluk Shapshifter itu sedikit menyulitkan Naruto dalam bergerak bebas. Mereka banyak, menerjang dari segala sisi tubuhnya.

Ini tidak akan ada habisnya. Batin Naruto gamang. Jika hal ini tetap dibiarkan, Sasuke bisa dimakan habis oleh si brengsek Hyuuga Neji yang merupakan bos dari para shapeshifter yang saat ini dilawannya. Bos shapeshifter dengan bentuk serigala. Dan pada akhirnya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

"Yo, Naruto!" seruan dari baritone yang sangat familiar ditelinga Naruto, membuatnya menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Naruto mendesah lega saat dilihatnya dua sosok keluarganya bergerak cepat menuju kearahnya. "Kyuubi, Itachi."

Namikaze Kyuubi, seorang pemuda tampan dengan bersurai merah dan bermanik merah, merupakan kakak kandungnya. Sedangkan disisinya, Uchiha Itachi-atau mungkin telah berganti menjadi Namikaze Itachi, seorang pemuda manis bersurai dan bermanik hitam, dengan postur tubuh tinggi, namun memiliki tubuh kecil proporsional-seksi istilahnya, merupakan mates dari kakaknya. Mereka berdua sama seperti Naruto-yaitu vampire, tentu saja.

"Dimana adikku, Naruto?" tanya Itachi dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku belum menemukannya." Naruto menggertakkan giginya. "Bedebah ini menghalangi jalanku-Minggir saja, sialan!" Kakinya dengan cekatan menendang serigala besar yang hendak menerjang dirinya dari arah samping. "Sasuke dalam bahaya."

Rahang Kyuubi dan Itachi mengeras. "Jika begitu, serahkan mereka pada kami. Kau carilah dan selamatkan Sasuke." kata Kyuubi geram. Ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mencakar perut salah satu serigala yang menyerangnya hingga isi perutnya disertai darah segar muncrat mengotori pakaian dan tubuhnya.

Memandang mereka selama bebera detik, mau tak mau Naruto menggaguk cepat. "Baiklah, kuserahkan mereka kepada kalian." Ujar Naruto, yang sedetik kemudian menghilang dengan sekelebat bayangan hitam.

Bangunan itu begitu besar, dengan banyak lorong bercabang. Naruto mengikuti instingnya , mengikuti kemanapun aroma tubuh Sasuke-nya. "Kau ada dimana, sayang?" bisik Sasuke.

Disaat manik merahnya tertuju pada darah bercecer dilantai, Naruto mempunyai firasat tentang ini. Dengan gerakan cepat, Naruto mengikuti kemana darah itu bertuju.

Semakin ia melangkah, Naruto bisa dengan mudah membau aroma manis Sasuke-nya. Maka ketika dirinya sampai disebuah pintu besi yang dikunci dari dalam, Naruto sungguh tidak tahan untuk tidak membiarkan tubuh kerasnya mengancurnya besi beton itu.

Brak!

Ruangan itu sungguh terang, berbau pengap kurang udara, aroma darah yang bercecer dimana-mana, ditambah bau seks, serta beraroma manis Sasuke-nya. A-apa? Kenapa aku membau aroma seks?

Mata biru Naruto bergerak liar kesana-kemari, mencari sosok yang dicari.

Naruto menahan nafas-walau vampire tidak seharusnya membutuhkan nafas, saat manik merahnya mendapati pemandangan di depan sana.

Seks, itu memang benar. Naruto tidak salah. Yang dibauinya adalah sperma, tapi milik Sasuke-nya seorang. Tidak ada aroma precum ataupun sperma dari laki-laki lain.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya menahas nafas. Ini lebih mengerikan;

Ia melihat bagaimana sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Mahluk langka yang seharusnya telah punah bertahun-tahun lalu.

Dalam keadaan polos tanpa sehelai benangpun, tubuh bermandikan darah Sasuke-nya, tengah duduk bersimpuh disebelah tubuh tak utuh yang berlumur darah milik Hyuga Neji. Pria itu telah mati.

Di kedua tangan Sasuke, ia menggenggam erat sebuah belati tajam. Tangannya terayun ke atas dan kebawah, menusuk tubuh kaku berlumur darah milik Hyuga Neji menggunakan belati itu.

Manik yang seharusnya hitam itu kini sewarna merah darah-sama seperti miliknya saat ini, tangah menatap penuh benci pada tubuh yang tak lagi utuh milik Hyuga Neji. Alat geraknya bahkan tak lagi menempel dari badan utama. Serta isi perut yang telah berhamburan dengan usus yang menjulur keluar. Organ dalamnya terpecah belah. Menjijikkan.

"Sasuke,"

Sasuke terperanjat berdiri, melepaskan belati dalam genggamannya secara refleks. Terdengar suara -prang- keras saat logam penuh darah itu membentur permukaan lantai marmer.

Manik yang telah kembali berwarna hitam menatap manik merah Naruto didepan sana. "Na-naru-" Ia melangkah mundur hingga punggungnya berbentur dengan tembok dingin.

Ia merosot, dan Sasuke jatuh terduduk.

Ia menatap nanar pada kedua tangannya serta tubuhnya yang berlumur darah segar. Lalu bergantian menatap manik merah merah Naruto-nya. "Na-naru.. a-a-aku.." tubuhnya bergetar hebat, maniknya kembali menumpahkan cairan hangat. Sasuke sungguh tidak percaya jika dirinya telah melakukan tindakan keji macam ini. "..-bunuh. A-aku pembu-nuh..?"

Tidak tega dengan apa yang dialami oleh pengantinnya, Naruto dengan gerakan cahaya berlari memeluk tubuh ringkihnya. Menenggelamkan tubuh polos berlumur darah itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Shh-tenanglah Sasuke. Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja." ujar Naruto, berusaha menenangkannya.

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menangis keras, meraung dalam dekapan aman pengantinnya.

Benar-benar, mahluk berperasaan tidak stabil, bukan?

**Dialah seorang-Beast. Satu-satunya mahluk langka yang masih ada. **

.

.

.

-tbc.

.

.

.

**WTH?! Apa yang sudah saya tulis ini?!**

**.**

**Maafkan saya karena sudah lama tidak update!**

**Saya bukan tidak mau lanjut, tapi karena feel menulisnya belum dapat.**

**Ini nulisnya hanya butuh waktu kurang dari sehari, sih, sebenarnya. Maaf jika tidak panjang. Dan feel-nya kurang.**

**Saya ingin ini cepat selesai, dimana dua atau tiga chapter lagi, fic ini akan tamat, kok. Hehe #nyengirkuda  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note1**

**Pembagian mahluk hidup, menurut tingkatnya;**

**1\. Vampire, terbagi menjadi dua yaitu vampire bangsawan dan vampire rendahan.**

**2\. Shapeshifter, ada banyak bentuknya(menyerupai hewan), misal; serigala, ular, dan lain-lain.**

**3\. Moonoe(mahluk suci)**

**4\. Beast, mahluk berperasaan tidak stabil, dimana ia memiliki perasaan yang sensitive, tapi pada dasarnya, beast hanyalah mahluk lemah. Memiliki keistimewaan berupa kesempurnaan, serta kekuatan magis berupa; dapat berinteraksi dengan alam(hewan maupun tumbuhan). **

**Untuk lebih jelasnya akan dijabarkan di chpater depan.**

**5\. Manusia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note2**

**Saya suka Itachi uke, apalagi jika semenya Kyuubi. Happy KyuIta! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note3**

**Saya menggarap fic baru, judulnya: Breakdown.**

**Summ; Sasuke itu omega sempurna. Dan dia adalah seorang calon pendamping raja.**

**Seperti saya yang biasa, rate-m, dengan pair NaruSasu(always). Bedanya, kali ini saya tambah dengan genre Fantasy, dan dengan setting Alpha/Beta/Omega, AU! Saya mau buat suasana baru.**

**Mpreg pastinya.**

**.**

**.**

**21 September 2015**

**M****ind to review, please?**


End file.
